Daria's Love
by livingdead2010
Summary: Daria loves Jack, but Prince Jerrold is jealous. What will Jerrold stop at to make Daria his Queen?
1. Chapter 1 Daria

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: Although if I had three wishes I would wish that I could write this book and others that are just as good, but I don't so I DON'T! Sigh! It's all Gail Carson Lavines!!!

Disclaimer: Although my love to this book was at first sight, it doesn't belong to me. Sigh :.(.It all belongs to Gail Carson Lavine. The plot's mine, doesn't that count?

Chapter 1; Daria

Jerrold's POV

"Dear Diary,

Today at the Royal menagerie I accidentally bumped into a young lady of about 16 years of age. At first she glared at me for knocking her down, but then she recognized me as the Prince and said "Beg pardon, Your Highness. I did not see you." She curtsied and walked away quickly. I hurried to catch up with her, her eyes had so much feeling until they recognized me.

Once I caught up to her I asked her if I could accompany her to her destination. She declined she said her betrothal was waiting for her at his house to make wedding arrangements. I asked her who she was to marry. She said dreamily like her mind was somewhere with that person, but who did she say it was? It was Jack Fisher. He was a Knight in the Kyrrian Army.

As she talked on about the wedding and Jack I devised a plan in my head. First I would send Jack into a hopeless war leaving Daria alone. I soon found out that Daria was an orphan. Being raised as an apprentice Seamstress. I would pay my respects for her betrothal dieing. Then a month later I would purpose.

While I was scheming in my head I heard "I must go, Your Highness," I realized it was Daria that had said it. I replied "Yes, ok."

I remember how much love and feeling had been in her green, sparkly eyes when she talked about her betrothal. If only they had shown with love for me. I remember how soft her lips looked. If only I would be the one they would call out to and kiss. I remembered how good natured she seemed to be. If only she were mine, but if my plan worked she would be mine!

How did you like it??? This is my first Fan Fiction, sobe nice, but critical. Send anything!!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 I Can Marry Him

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It's fair Gail Carson Lavine came up with almost everything, except the stuff you don't recognize, that's mine!!!

Chapter 2; Jerrold

"Sorry I'm late, Julie!" grasped Daria breathlessly when she arrived ten minutes late. "I was detained by the Prince!"

"That's quite alright, Dear," answered the kindhearted woman. Julie was an unmarried woman at the age of 36 she had raised Daria as long as she could remember. "If you have the gown ready for Lady Olga (A.N. Dame Olga at her coming out ball) please give it to me. Her mother came by earlier today wanting to know if it was ready yet."

"I'm done with it. Here you go."

"That'll be 20 more KJs towards your dowry. I'm amazed. You're willing to work extra to pay for your dowry. Not many girls would even do your regular work not to mention extra for a dowry. They'd stay unmarried the rest of their lives like me," Julie said miserably. She really was proud of Daria, but because her true love hadn't swept her off her feet yet, she remained unmarried.

"Oh Julie! He'll come. I know he will! You just wait. He'll come."

"Like you knew the Easter Bunny would come on Christmas!" She said laughing at Daria's mistake that she had made when she was seven. They were always laughing at it when one of them needed some cheering up.

"I have 50 gold KJs plus those 30 which gives me only 20 more to earn. My, that Olga wench must be spoiled. 30 gold KJs on a coming out dress! That's how much most girls spend on a wedding dress!!!"

"I agree. There's a new order on the desk for you," Julie told her. "Lady Eleanor. (A.N. Ella's Mom. Sorry about the unending Author's Notes.)

"Elegant white... with lace trim... for wedding... price 30 gold KJs..." Daria read over out loud dully.

"30 gold KJs!!!" screamed Julie. "That's more than you need to get married!"

"I can marry Jack!" she replied breathless with excitement. "Please may I go and see him? I'll work late tonight," she had recovered her voice.

Julie chuckled before she replied "Of course, Child. Hurry!"

"Thanks, Julie! You're the best!" with that she ran out the door almost knocking down the Prince. He caught her wrist and pulled her back to where he was standing.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried that she had been struck by her caretaker.

"Nothing. Nothing could go wrong! I have enough money to pay for my dowry and get married to Jack! I'm off to tell Jack!!!" she pulled away and tore through the town of Frell to the small manor where Jack and his family lived.


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: My name isn't Gail Carson Lavine, so why would you think I own any of this. My name is NOT Gail Carson Lavine and I do NOT own this. Understand?

Chapter 3; Plans

When Daria reached the manor she asked if she could please see Lord Jack. The servant must have been new because she answered Daria with a sneer and replied, "His Lordship would have nothing to do with a lowly servant!"

"What about his betrothal?" Daria questioned smiling.

"Follow me to the sitting room. I'll see if His Lordship can see you now. What is your name?" asked the servant wearily.

"Daria."

"I'll be back," And with that she swept out of the room.

(A.N. Discussion between servant and Jack.)

"Your Lordship," the servant girl said sweeping into a curtsy. "A peasant girl is here to see you by the name of Daria. She says she is your betrothal."

"She is?" He asked excitedly. "Send her in immediately. Oh and this is a warning don't call others peasants, especially if they are the finest women in Frell sent from God as peasants. Next time you miscall someone, you will be dismissed."

"Yes, Master," she replied meekly.

(A.N. Daria and Servant.)

"His Lordship will see you now in his privet study. Do you know where it is?" said the servant when she returned.

"I know where it is. Thank you."

(A.N. Daria and Jack)

"Hello, Jack!" Daria said breathless with excitement.

"Daria, why have you come? Not that I don't want to see you. Is Julie treating you badly? I always suspected she'd do some thing like..." he stopped when Daria laughed.

"Jack, Julie is treating me fine. I just... I just have enough money to marry you now! As soon as I finish Lady Eleanor's wedding dress I will have more than enough money for my dowry! Isn't that great!" she exclaimed on the verge of happy tears.

"Who should I have make the dress?" he asked laughing.

"Julie and I will. We can make it just the way you and I want it."

"So you know Lady Eleanor?"

"No, I'm just making her dress. It's supposed to be..." She was about to tell the description of the dress, but Jack stopped her.

"Well I'm invited to the wedding and I was wondering if you would accompany me?" he asked and did a ridiculously low bow.

"Of course kind sir." Doing her best curtsy.

Meanwhile at the castle...

"The war against the Bodiwan (I made up this country. It is right next to Kyrria) is hopeless that is where I will send Jack!!!" Declared the Prince after much thought.

After King Phillip (Prince Jerrold's dad) died Jerrold was in charge of the Kyrrian Army.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sorry about all of the Authors Notes!!! Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Forever

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: I own a laptop computer because I go to Visitation Academy, but I don't own Ella Enchanted, one of the best books in the world!!!:)

Chapter 4; Goodbye- Forever

"Daria," called out a voice from the front room. "Daria!"

"Y-yes?" she asked weakly because she had been crying. Jack was going to war and wasn't coming back, she could feel it. "Who is it?"

"It's Jack!" he sounded so strong and hopeful. "What's wrong, Dear?"

"Wh-What if yo-you're killed?" she managed to stutter between sobs.

"You'll learn to love again. I've come to say goodbye. I love you, Daria," he sounded strong as she sobbed harder into his chest. "We shall marry when I return. I promise."

"Wh-what if you d-don't re-return?" she asked still crying.

"You are to forget me and learn to love again, quickly," he answered firmly.

"I love you, too. Goodbye, Jack" she kissed him lightly on the mouth, then ran to her bedroom where she cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Daria woke up feeling refreshed and happy. Then she remembered that Jack had left for war. She went around the day as usually getting dressed, eat breakfast, doing her chores, and sewing the dress for Lady Eleanor. For three days that was how her day proceeded. On the fourth a messenger came with an invitation to have tea with Lady Amanda (Jack's Mom). Daria accepted. Maybe she would have some news, whether good or bad, she needed to know.

Later that day she showed up in her best dress, green silk with lace trim and a bow in the back, for tea with Lady Amanda.

When she arrived at the small manor she found Lady Amanda crying. Daria curtsied then rushed over to her side. "Did Jack... Did Jack... die?" she struggled to ask.

All that Amanda could manage was a small nod. He was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you all liked this chapter even though it was sad! Please review! I've only gotten one from someone I didn't tell to send me some (she sent me 2)!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Marry Me!

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: Ok there are two people in this story, Gail Carson Lavine and me. Gail wrote the book, not me. I wrote the Fan Fiction based on the said book.

Chapter 5; Marry Me!!!

When Daria got back from Jack's house she burst out crying and didn't come out of her room for anything for three days straight.

When she finally did leave her room she was really hungry and thirsty, so she went into the kitchen (where Daria and Julie lived was behind the small shop) to find something to eat, when she heard voices from the front shop.

"May I see Daria, Miss?" asked a familiar masculine voice.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Miss Daria is sleeping," Julie was in the middle of replying when Daria came into the shop still dressed in her green silk dress although it was now very wrinkled.

"Why did you kill him?" Daria sobbed insanely. "Why?" she broke down into a sobbing heap on the floor.

"It was his duty to go to war," the Prince relied quietly feeling a tinge guilty. "He was a knight."

"I don't care. Why couldn't we just get married?" she asked still sobbing.

Julie had had enough. "Prince Jerrold, please just leave you aren't making this situation any better. Daria isn't feeling well, please don't punish her."

"Why would I punish her?" the Prince asked softly. "I love her."

"I hate you! You sent him to war so that you could have me! You don't care if you committed murder!" she would have continued, but she was sobbing too hard. She finally managed to say, "I won't marry you. You've murdered once how do I know you won't murder again?"

"I...I...I love you. I'm sorry. I..."

"No you're not!!!" but it wasn't Daria who spoke, it was Julie. "You selfish brat. She won't marry you. You wasted a man in battle. You..."

She was cut off by the Prince seizing her and said in a dangerous voice, "Daria, if you don't marry me, I'll have my knights throw whoever this is off the tower!!!"

At those words Julie's eyes lit up with fear (the Prince had put his hand over her mouth) and she started to struggle, but it was no use. Even if she did get away his knights had surrounded the building.

Daria fell to the floor sobbing, she didn't want to marry the Prince, she wanted to marry Jack, but she couldn't the Prince had murdered him. She felt helpless. She wanted to die. No. She would get out of this somehow. And Julie would not give her life to do so, but how?

To keep Julie safe she said, "I'll marry you."

"Excellent!!!" replied the Prince back to his cheerful mood. His grip on Julie didn't loosen though.

"Let go of Julie," Daria said forcefully.

"I can't until you marry me officially. Your word is not enough," He said not looking at her.

"I hate you!!! But I have to marry you?" she said the last part as a question "Why?"

"Because I love you, and I will get my way!!!" he was getting angry now, she said she hated him. Was it true? She would learn to love him.

What woke him from his thoughts was a hard smack on his right cheek. Daria had hit him!!!

"What did you do that for?" he roared. He was mad now, really mad. Everyone knew not to get on his nerves because it was deadly dangerous.

"I don't care if you're a prince with some long fancy title you sick freak! You kill your own subjects that are loyal and trustworthy only to get that!!!" she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry about the cliffhanger!!! Sort of. Muahahahaha!!! Anyways I hope you liked it!!! I was thinking of Gothic Valey Girl when I wrote this. I hoe it is long enough. You said that you didn't know that Jerrold was this evil (my way of saying what you said), but I wanted to try a new view of one of the characters.

Anyways! Please review!!! I've only gotten them from 2 different people, one of which I was with when she wrote it so that kind of defeated the point, but whatever!!! Please review

:..( Please!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Relief

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: Ok I like toski with my Dad's friend Mark. When we're on the shi lift he shouts at strangers "Turn back now. You're not going to make it," and "Wait for the snow cat." Well I'm shouting at you "Turn back now if you think I own anything more than the plot!!!"

Chapter 6; Relief

_Should I do it? It would be a great relief. I could join my beloved, Jack, in after life._ Prince Jerrold had released Julie and ran after me, if I was going to do it, it had better be now. I started to slowly lower the knife towards my heart, but then I heard a shout and a frantic scramble.

Jerrold had shouted "Daria? Daria no!!!" and tackled me to the ground taking away the knife while I shouted "No! No. Give it back! I killed him. If I hadn't intrigued your interest he wouldn't be dead!!! Give it back!!! I deserve to die!!! Get off me!!!" she screamed struggling against the Prince who had never had such difficulties pinning someone to the ground, but then again that person had never been someone he loved and wanted to be his future wife.

Julie stood in the doorway until the Prince got the knife away from Daria and then her senses come to her and she ran over to him and took the knife. Then she ran back to where the Prince was pinning Daria to the ground and pulled him off of her. The Prince noticed how strong she was and was impressed. He stood up slowly, not letting go of Daria.

Once they were standing he tried to calm her down by pulling her close to comfort her, but that was the last thing she wanted. So instead he told Julie to lead him to Daria's room instead.

As soon as they were there and had closed and locked the door (Julie had the key) Prince Jerrold let her down easily on her bed.

At that point Daria had given up on struggling against Jerrold which was a relief because he was getting tired. Daria started to weep into her pillow once again.

When Jerrold saw this it ripped at his heart. He sat down and pulled Daria onto his lap cradling her like a baby. Julie noticed this and thought _He must really like her. He had put up with all of this and still wants to marry her. He will treat her well. He loves her like she loved Jack._

When Daria noticed it se didn't even try to pull away. She was too weak from not eating or drinking in 3 days. She suddenly felt faint. She gasped for breath.

When Julie saw this she ran to the door unlocked it and ran to the kitchen. She got a glass and filled it with ice and water. The she ran back to Daria's room as fast as she could without spilling the water.

She got there just in time to see her faint. She ran to where Daria now lay limply in the Prince's arms. Julie patted her face gently and called her name softly. "Daria... Daria... Daria. Oh good you're awake. Drink this," she said tenderly handing Daria the cup of water.

Daria drained the glass in seconds. Julie ran to the kitchen to get more. It was important for Daria to get water and food and rest, so once she gave her the water she ran back to the kitchen to get some soup she had made yesterday when she had hoped Daria would come out of her room. She brought the soup to Daria and told her to eat it.

Daria gladly accepted and ate quietly after Jerrold put her down on her bed. Then she fell asleep.

Julie invited Jerrold into the kitchen. She asked him if he'd like anything to eat or drink, he declined to food, but asked for some water. She got it for him then sat down at the table and invited him to do the same.

"I guess you want me to leave now," said the Prince quietly after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Why did you do what you did?" asked Prince Jerrold ignoring his question, "You knew she loved him. Why did you come only 4 days after his death and threaten to kill me and...and everything?"

"I loved her. I wanted her. I needed her more than anything else in the world. When she tried to kill herself, when she slapped me, when she shouted at me. She isn't like some brainless oaf of a girl, she's... different. I love her," the Prince looked down when he spoke. He hadn't meant to threaten Julie's life, he just wanted to have Daria. He thought she wouldn't resist marrying a prince like most girls. Only he forgot one thing, she wasn't like most girls that was why he loved her.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Julie said after a while. She was sorry now. Now that she had seen him save Daria, now that she had seen him hold her, now that he was telling her what drove him to such madness as killing Daria's one true love. Now she would give him a chance. Earlier she wouldn't have done such a thing. He had threatened her, he had threatened Daria, too. But he loved her truly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm tired!!! I 'm writing this at 11:07 PM!!! I guess that's not that late, but when you've been starring at a computer screen for 2 hours you feel tired!!! Anyways Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7 I Love Her

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: We are going to play a game called truth or lie ok? Ok.

I own Ella Enchanted- Lie that was Gail Carson Lavine

I own the Plot- Truth

I got the inspiration to write from my pet chinchilla- Lie I don't have a chinchilla! You get the point.

Chapter 7; I Love Her

"Do you want to stay or do you need to go back to the castle?" Julie asked. The Prince was still there. They had been talking, mainly about Daria.

"Do you mind if I stay until she wakes?" he asked curiously.

"If you wish, His Majesty may do whatever he wishes. Except you may not stay in her room. We have a small guest room of no extravagance.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to scare her. Or were you talking of my love for her and me being ready before her to sleep together?"

"I meant both. Well I guess you would like to stay?" Julie replied.

"Please. If it isn't too much trouble. Don't treat me like a prince, but a human who is madly in love with Daria. I am sorry I did what I did now. I wish I hadn't. I was just so... entranced in her beauty and spirit. When we talked at the marketplace when I ran into her, before she recognized me her eyes glowed as if they were on fire. She wasn't your ordinary little Lady, she's different. That's why I love her," he had said 'I love her' a lot that night.

"You must be tired, Your Highness. I'll show you to your room," Julie had loosened with her first impression of the Prince. At first he seemed harsh and unloving, but now he seemed just the opposite. Julie thought that he was right for Daria after she had had some time to get over Jack.

"Jerrold. Please call me Jerrold. Have you raised Daria her whole life?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. She doesn't even know this but I trust you, not that I don't trust Daria. It's just not the right time. I'm a fairy. When I saw the house catch fire I ran in and retrieved Daria, only a little baby then. I've never told her how I came to be her guardian, but I suppose that should be told to her in the morning," she said with a sigh. "Do you still want to marry her? I think it would work between the two of you. If you don't threaten her and if you give her a choice."

"I do want to marry her, but I now want her to be happy, but I've gone and killed her source of happiness. I hate myself now. I don't deserve her. If she wants to marry me, which I doubt not now at least, I would. If she doesn't I will leave her alone and try to find someone else to love. No one will replace her. She was everything- beautiful, smart, witty, compassionate, everything. The only thing she didn't have was love for me."

"We will talk in the morning. Do you want to be up at a certain time?" Julie asked she understood how he felt about Daria. She was everything. She had proved that to the Prince. Even her wittiness, she had slapped him.

"Um, before you think Daria will be up. If it's not too muck trouble," he didn't want to be a pest, but he wanted to be presentable when Daria woke up.

"None at all I'm always up before Daria," Julie replied.

XXXXXXXX

That night the Prince didn't sleep well he tossed and turned in his sleep remembering what he had done to the two women. Especially Julie, he had threatened to kill her, and she still was kind and generous. And then there was Daria, whom he tried to force to marry him. How could he have. It was cruel and he supposedly loved her. He had also killed the one she had loved so that he would get her. It didn't even work out that way!!! He hated himself! At least he had kept Daria from killing herself. Julie looked truly relieved when Daria fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I need to be asleep it is 12:04 AM!!! I hope you review!!! Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Wait Daria

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: Gym class at Fan Fiction: You know the drill- snoopyViz does not own Ella Enchanted. Gail Carson Levine does. snoopyViz owns the plot.

Chapter 8; Wait Daria

Jerrold's POV

The next morning Prince Jerrold woke up in a room he didn't recognize. Had he been kidnapped? No. It wouldn't be this nice if he had. What was that sound. A soft tapping on the door that had woken him up. "Daria will be up in a half hour, Jerrold," called a feminine voice he soon recognized as Julie's. Then he remembered yesterday. What he had done to Daria and Julie. Julie had asked if he wanted to stay the night and he had accepted.

He got out of bed, he didn't have to change because he hadn't expected to spend the night, so he hadn't brought any other clothes.

He went to the kitchen where Julie was making eggs for breakfast. He sat down next to where Julie had been sitting, so that he would be across the table from Daria.

When Daria came to the kitchen a half hour since Julie had woken up the Prince, she had changed clothes and was now wearing a simple blue dress. As soon as she saw Jerrold she started to go back to her room, but Jerrold had caught her wrist and pulled her gently back into the kitchen and to her chair where he gestured for her to sit down. She did. Then he went to his own seat across the table from her.

"Daria, I'm sorry," he began. "I'm sorry that I killed Jack to get you. Then I threatened Julie to try to get you again. I'm sorry."

She looked him in the eyes. Her face had so many emotions he couldn't read it. He looked sorry, but she didn't trust him. How could she?

"Why did you threaten Julie?" she asked. He was supposed to become king, he couldn't just go around threatening women.

"I wanted you. I wanted you to be mine. I love you enough to kill for you. Why did you try to kill yourself last night?"

"Because then I would be with Jack. I had worked for months raising money for my dowry so that I could marry him. And then you came along and killed him as soon as I can marry him. If you love me, you'd leave me alone," she answered.

"Can't you give him a chance, Daria?" it wasn't from Jerrold who she thought it would be from, but Julie. "He loves you more than any man ever will!"

"Not more than Jack did!" Daria was crying again. Jerrold walked over to her, took hands pulled her up and kissed her on the mouth. In Frell it wasn't acceptable to kiss someone on the mouth until you were married, but he did.

She pulled away. She was frightened. _If he would give up his honor and kiss her, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. _She thought. _What if he made her marry him then beat me_? He must have been thinking that she was frightened, so he picked her up and sat down and put her on his lap. She shivered. He loved her. Maybe more than Jack had. That really scared her. She started crying again.

"Daria, if you don't want to marry me, you don't have to. I won't threaten you. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I hope you will forgive me," he said it then sighed got up, and placed her on her chair and made to move, but something caught his hand. It was Daria's!

"Jerrold, why do you want me so badly? What is different about me and other women? I have no social status which is what you should be looking for. Why me?" she asked. She didn't understand why he wanted her so badly.

"Daria, I want you because you're different. Your eyes, when you talk, light up with feelings and emotions. You are beautiful without trying to be. You have a personality. I love all of your features. Why shouldn't I?" he had just confessed his whole heart to her.

"You still shouldn't have killed Jack. You scare me. You act like you love me, then go and destroy any trust that you had built. Why couldn't you have just purposed and said all of that without threatening me and others that I love? I might have considered you, but now you scare me too much. If you are willing to give up your honor by kissing me before we are even engaged, I hate to think of what would happen if I married you. You could beat me or force me to have children against my will. I'm afraid of you. What happened to Prince Charmings?" Daria had just said everything that she had thought only minutes before.

"I won't I promise," he kissed her forehead. That was it. She stood up and swept from the room crying. Why did he have to be so two sided. He was wonderful right now, but last night he had scared her. He kept kissing her that scared her too. jack had kissed her, but she had loved him. She had kissed him too. Jerrold though, he was different. He was Prince, a murderer too. He had meant to kill Jack. She would hate him for ever because of that, but she also felt feelings of kindness towards him. He deffientally loved her. That was obvious, but why?

The last thing she heard was, "Wait Daria!" then she fainted from emotions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked that chapter!!! I know it was kind of boring, but it will get better, I hope. Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Emotions

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I do not own Ella Enchanted. Gail Carson Levine does!!!

Chapter 9; Emotions

"Daria, Daria," someone distant said frantically, "Wake up, Daria!"

It was Jerrold he was holding her still since catching her when she had fainted. She struggled to get away from him and in the process nearly falling down because she was still wobbly from fainting. Jerrold caught her and held onto her to keep her stabilized.

"Let go of me!" Daria said trying to break free of his grip on her upper arms. He was taking her to a kitchen chair.

"You can't walk, you're too unsteady," he replied exasperatedly. She was getting on his nerves, but he loved her. He kneeled in front of her.

"I won't marry you. Never!" She was crying again, but she shouted it between breaths. "How would you like it if as soon as we could get married and you were in love with me as much as you say you are and then another girl went and killed me then asked you if you wanted to marry her?"

"I do love you! I'm sorry that I killed your beloved then replaced him with someone worth your while!" Jerrold shouted at Daria. He was mad, really mad. Everyone knew to never get the Prince mad at you.

"I told you I was afraid to marry you for this reason. You're yelling at me and are really angry and it's scary. Why do you want me so badly when you can have anyone else?" she was talking calmly now. "And you just said that Jack wasn't worth my while. You were being an arrogant, cocky brat!"

"I'm sorry," then he was about to leave until,

"Wait!" it was Julie. "If you love her why are you leaving? You killed an innocent man to be with her and now you're just going to leave without her? Why haven't you tried to work it out with her like you said you would?"

"I did..."

"No, you didn't you made a bigger mess than before! Now both of you are to go for an hour long walk and don't return until you have reconciled each other. Get to know each other. Now leave!" she shooed the two out of the shop and shut the door.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Jerrold. "Do you want a tour of the castle and what your like could be like?"

"Might as well. Do you think she'd let us in early?"

"She might, but I won't," he replied angrily.

"Was that a threat?"

"Depends on how stupid you are. Are you going to run away or are you going to marry me?"

"You said you wouldn't threat me any more! What are you doing?" she screamed at him as he closed the space between them completely and picked her up and kissed her on the mouth, again.

"Daria, I love you. Why won't you marry me?" he asked as he carried her towards the castle.

"You scare me I don't like it when you kiss me. Especially on the mouth without me telling you can. You love me to much. I'm afraid you'll force me to do things with you I don't want to. You've already forced me to kiss you twice, on the mouth which isn't acceptable until after marriage."

"Jack didn't give up his dignity for you? I will any time. I love you. I don't want to scare you, but Julie said that you could spend the night with me tonight if you wanted to and I told her you would. She packed a bag for you. Today is only for us."

"I don't want to spend a day or night with you! How did you manage to trick her into that? See this is why I'm afraid of you. You go to fast with relationships. You don't respect me and what I want or how fast I have to go to even think about marriage!" she was really nervous now he kept coming farther and farther up her body with his hand.

"I don't care at this point. I love you and I will marry you. Julie is a fairy and she said we were right for each other. I am going to trust her and marry you. We have a lot in common you know," he wasn't headed for the castle any more he was headed for the river. "We both have bad tempers, we both are orphans, we both," he stopped suddenly when Daria slapped him.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to put me down and quit acting like you've had too much alcohol! You are really scaring me and I don't want to marry you because I don't trust you. You have already mistreated," she stopped. The Prince was towering over her his hand was ready to strike her at any moment. She just glared at him daring him to do it.

Then he began to laugh! She got even madder at him! How dare he laugh at her! He just looked at her and then said, "What's wrong?"

She gaped at him. A second a go he was about to hit her, the he began laughing, and now he asks her what's wrong! What is going on here.

He frowned at her.

She was truly terrified. "Don't hurt me. Please just let me go home," she started crying again. He hated it when she cried. He walked over and wiped away her tears.

"You want to go home we will go home."

"You... you were about to hit me, then you started laughing at me, and now you are being nice again. Who are you???"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay it is long, but I hope you liked it!!! Please review! If you do I'll try to mention you in another Chapter!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Who Are You

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl named Gail Carson Levine who wrote Ella Enchanted. Once upon a time about 20 years later there was a person called snoopyViz who wrote a Fan Fiction about the book that Gail Carson Levine wrote.

Chapter 10; Who Are You

"Jerrold, who are you? You're scaring me! First you were yelling at me, then after I yelled at you, you about hit me, but instead started laughing, and now you're nice! Who are you?" Daria sounded scared she was backing away from him slowly, but then bumped into something. She turned around to see what it was it was a guard. "Sorry Sir. I didn't see you."

The guard then pinched her in the back of the neck and she blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up an hour later in a giant bed. She looked around and in a corner she saw Jerrold and by the doors she saw a guard. There was no escape. She didn't know what to do. So she decided to ask Jerrold what was going on.

"Jerrold? What's happening? Why am I here? What happened? Why did that guard knock me out? What are you doing?" She was confused and afraid.

"I'm getting dressed to go to bed," he said stepping behind a changing screen. "You are staying the night here and I will join you shortly. You are here because it was the closest place to where that guard attacked you. And he attacked you because he didn't want you to witness me being murdered, but fortunately he didn't succeed and I wasn't killed."

"Why aren't we staying in separate rooms?" She asked.

"Because we are to be married. Why shouldn't we share a bed?"

"Who said we are getting married? I never agreed to marry you. You said you wanted me to be happy and wouldn't force me to marry you!" she didn't know what else to say. "You can't force me to marry you!"

Jerrold dismissed the guard then drew his sword. Daria gasped. It was stained with fresh blood. "Daria, I'd die to protect you. Today that guard thought that you loved me and was about to do what I did to you again. He was planning on killing me then taking you as his bride. I fought only to protect you. You are to decide what happens to him."

"You didn't kill him. Then why has your sword got fresh blood on it?" she asked.

"I did almost kill him, but that would be too much. I cut his leg and while he was trying to bandage it I knocked him out. He is in the prison. What would you like to happen to him?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know. You killed someone for me and yet you are only rewarded, so I don't know."

"I'll just sentence him to 10 years in prison. Would you like your own room? I guess I shouldn't have brought all of this on you at once. I'm sorry I tried to force you to marry me again. And sleep with me."

"That's just it. Whenever you do something like that you say you're sorry then do it again! If you would never tell me to that I am going to marry you if I like it or not I'd be happy. I might even marry you. You would be nicer to be around; I wouldn't have to be afraid. I wish you would just talk to me without shouting or telling me I have to marry you and such. I've almost learned to love you for your kindness and then you start scaring me again. I don't know who you are," with that she got out of bed and made to leave.

"Daria, wait! Can't we just talk about it? I promise I won't force you into anything or shout or anything! Please!" Jerrold asked desperately.

"We can," Daria said with so many emotions you couldn't tell how she felt about it, "As long as you promise to respect me and my decisions."

"I promise, Daria. I love you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I love you that is why I have done everything I have done. When you said you didn't know me that is because I have a mood curse on me. The fairy Lucinda cast it on me when I said I would never marry when I was 10. The curse makes my mood change very suddenly when I find someone that I love very much doesn't like me or is angry at me. To break the curse I must marry a person I love very much. She must love me back to break the curse. That is why I feel I must marry you, because I love you. What do I need to do to make you love me?"

"Wow. That sure explains what happened earlier. When you were mean, then laughed, and then you were loving, your mood changed because I was scared and mad at you. Wow," for once she felt bad for Jerrold.

"What do I need to do to make you love me?" he asked again.

"I think I already do," she said quietly in misbelieve. "Try to be understanding, I guess too."

He kneeled in front of her and took out and small box, "Will you, Daria, marry me?" he asked.

And for the second time that day she fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did you like it? Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Will You Marry Me?

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: Gail Carson Levine is to me, as Ella Enchanted is to Fan Fiction (Gail Carson Levine wrote Ella Enchanted).

Chapter 11; Will You Marry Me?

"Daria, Daria! Wake up!" Jerrold said repeatedly and finally slapped her lightly on the cheek. She woke up.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"You fainted again," he sighed in relief since his mood hadn't chosen to be a nasty one. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Sure. Do you want to share a bed or not?" she asked. She didn't have anything against it. She almost felt safer with him.

"Whatever you want, Daria."

"I'll sleep with you. After all we are to be married, if you still want," she added the last part quickly. She didn't want him to feel the same way he had made her feel.

He kneeled in front of her, "Daria, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will, Jerrold."

He leapt up and hugged her. "I will always love you, Daria! When do you want to be married?"

"Soon. If I ever get mad at you, you could hurt me or someone else."

"You're right of course. We'll talk about it later. It's late. Will you join me in bed, Princess Daria?" Daria burst out crying. "What is it, Daria? What's wrong?"

"Jerrold, don't call me that until we are wed. I can be killed for as a saboteur and many other things. Please call me nothing, but Daria. Not even Lady. I can't be called above my position which is as a seamstress apprentice. I'm not mad at you. Just please call me Daria," her eyes were pleading, so he believed her.

"I understand, Daria," he jumped into bed playfully and patted the bed next to him. She jumped into bed after him and lay down.

"Who put this night gown on me?" she asked suddenly.

"Your new Lady in Waiting, Cynthia," he answered. "Don't worry. I haven't seen you undressed."

"When will I meet this Cynthia?"

"Tomorrow."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Why should you think about me now? You've got a big day ahead of you. We should sleep. I love you, Jerrold," she rolled over on her side and kissed him, on the lips.

"That's improper for a Lady to do ever. And a man until after marriage. I love you, Daria," he said after they had finished kissing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it!!! Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Daria's Reaction

Daria's Love

Disclaimer: In Latin I would say: This does not belong to me because I haven't learned enough to know how to say it.

Chapter 12; Julie's Reaction

"Daria, Daria," Jerrold poked Daria in the back. "Daria."

"What?"

"We need to go tell our news to Julie and my family," Jerrold said softly.

"Ok. I need to get dressed. Where did you put my clothes?"

"They're in the closet," he said with a big, silly grin plastered on his face.

"What?" asked Daria as she walked over to the closet. When she opened the closet door she exclaimed, "Oh my Word! Where did all of these dresses come from?" she exclaimed when she saw about fifty dresses all her size.

"They were made for you. When I made up my plan I had the seamstress make them," he replied smiling.


	13. Reviews!

Daria's Love Reviews!!!

Hey everyone!!!

Since I never answer reviews in chapters, I have decided to answer them in a chapter at the end of each story. So here are my faithful minions, I mean reviewers. Sorry I'm sick a little, and the cough medicine was a bit strong, so sorry if I sound a bit loopy.

Night Worest- Thanks!!! (3 reviews!!!)

Ginevra lily- Thanks for reading. I know it was a bit rushed, but it was my first story, and I wasn't used to writing like this. (1 review!!!)

Rowenhood- Thanks a lot!!! (1 review!!!)

Linker27- I thought you said you hated all my stories (She's my best friend, so if I sound rude, I know her) because they're too sappy, but thanks anyway. (3 reviews!!!)

Gothic Valley Girl- Thanks!!! I love your stories!!! (2 reviews!!!)

Amunett- Thanks for reading it even though it seems you didn't like it very much. It was my first story. Thank you for helping me with the dowry mix up. (3 reviews!!!)

Thank you, everyone!!! If you review this story I'll add you to my list!!!


End file.
